Dizzy Days and Drunken Nights
by AuntySnix26
Summary: The Fear of Love brings on Lust for someone also brought on by Envy for another. But, the Confusion brought on by all these mixed together makes life. Are you confused while reading this? Read the story to find out what it means. HeYa RPF
1. Chapter 1

**Dizzy Days and Drunken Nights **

**Part 1 **

**This part consists of:**

• **A Fifth Season **

• **An Engagement Party **

**Narrated by: Fear **

**A Fifth Season **

I'm everywhere.

I'm something you can't really escape unless you try your best to conquer me. Some people have conquered me but what they don't know is that I'll always be there. As scary as that might sound, it's true. It's true because I'm _fear. _You can't deny that I've come into your life at some point. Everyone fears something. Whether it be snakes, carnivorous ogres, sharks or dinosaurs, everyone fears something.

People say that the only thing to fear is _me. _Fear. Which, in a way is true but you, as humans, can't help but fear things other than me. There is, however, one woman that I've been focusing on for the past few months.

_Naya Rivera._

She has a fear that she doesn't even know she has... Yet. She'll figure it out a little later in the story but, for now, she thinks she's happy. She thinks she's happy being with someone she doesn't love. She thinks she's happy being bashed around on occasion. She's not. She's trying to convince herself that she _is_ happy.

Because of one woman. _One. Woman._

You'll meet her soon as well. But, for now, I'll tell you about the very first time I set my sights on Naya Rivera.

It was a cold day in Los Angeles and there were soft whimpers coming from her house. Whimpers that weren't ones of pleasure, but of pain. Not lust, but _fear. _Surely I should've known immediately that she was being beaten but I couldn't bring myself to notice until I saw her. Blood was dripping from her lower lip as black tears ran down her cheeks while she sat in the middle of her living room, coffee table pushed over to one side and the vase of flowers that had been placed in the middle of it, broken. A shortish African American man was standing next to her broken body, his fists clenched at his sides. She let out a sob and his hand raised proceeding to slam into her cheek. I was quite shocked, to be honest. Yes, I've seen abuse before but I could never understand how a man could look at a beautiful woman in tears and in pain and still manage to hit her with no remorse whatsoever. She choked on her tears and spoke in shaky words.

"Sean, please." she begged, her tan hand raising up defensively in a broken way, "Baby, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?!" the man, Sean, spat in disgust, "You're _sorry_?!"

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry!" she sobbed. His face showed an expression of anger and he bent down, yanking her by the arm and throwing her to the couch, "Baby, please stop. You've been drinking and you're scaring me."

"I'm leaving, Naya." he informed her, his voice laced with a tone that didn't sit well with me.

_Contempt._

"I'll call you when I feel like I wanna speak to you again." he said, grabbing his leather jacket off of the coffee table and putting it on, "Don't do anything stupid, bitch."

She didn't say anything, just nodded and watched with _fear_ful eyes as he left her house, slamming the front door shut.

Are you wondering about the black tears that were streaming down her face? The _black _tears. Black from the mascara they'd caught a hold of while falling from her dark brown eyes. Now, as she wiped the blood from her lip with the front of her hand, her face turned into one of relief. And then, just as fast as relief had shown, forgiveness showed itself in her features. That's when I decided to watch her. Not because she was scared of that man, Sean, most probably her boyfriend or, judging by that rock on her finger, her fiancé. But because she'd forced herself to forgive him for abuse. Even though her lower lip was cut and her cheek was burning red, she _forced _herself to forget how it had happened and forgave Sean. That was what made me want to find out more about her.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The sun was up and it was no longer cold this morning. Naya had rolled out of bed, feet planting themselves to the floor as she hoisted herself up by the air before walking into her en suite bathroom, resting the palms of her hands on the sink as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. I watched as her tongue darted out of her mouth and ran across her lower lip, wetting the swollen cut that was placed there.

"Make-up's just gonna have to suffice for today." she said to herself, running the tips of her fingers over the purpling bruise on her cheek. Just above her temple, the bruise was dark and looked too painful to even touch. With a sigh, she turned and switched on the shower, gently pulling off her shirt and throwing it in the hamper before proceeding to remove the rest of her clothes.

Once she'd showered, dressed and tied her damp hair into a messy bun, she dabbed on some make-up and pursed her lips, making sure the bruises weren't noticable.

•••••••• _A Small Slice of Information _••••••••

**The one thing that Naya Rivera did best, was hide.**

Once Naya was in her car, she turned the radio up, threw her cell phone onto the passenger seat and pulled out of her driveway.

Today was the very first day of the fifth season. The fifth season of Glee. Naya played the lesbian former cheerleader, Santana Lopez. It was safe to say she was excited for the first day back on set. What she didn't know was that there would be a surprise waiting for her in her trailer. A surprise she thought had left.

Naya pulled into the set and parked her car, shutting it off, grabbing her phone and jumping out of her car. Before she did anything on set, she'd always go to the make-up trailer to get her hair and make-up done.

Like I said before. She was good at hiding. Done up hair and a done up face was how she did it.

She pulled open the door and smiled when she saw the young man sitting in one of the seats, getting his make-up done.

_Kevin McHale. _

"Hey, bee." she greeted, pecking his cheek before greeting the make-up ladies. At this exact moment, her surprise was pulling into a parking space and unbuckling her safety belt, getting ready to make her way to Naya's trailer.

"What's up, girl?" Kevin asked, "How've you been?"

"Good." she lied, "You?"

"Awesome." he replied, "Let me see the rock."

Naya's eyes rolled and she forced a smile, sticking out her left hand, watching Kevin stare at her engagement ring in awe.

"Shit! Guy's got taste." Kevin commented. Naya smiled and nodded.

"I know. It's pretty nice, huh?" she said.

"Yeah, how many carrats?" Kevin asked, letting go of Naya's hand and letting her take it back.

"Like, 4 I think?" she said, turning her head away from him and looking at herself in the mirror as she sat. Her hair was then being taken out of the bun and spread over her shoulders. Kevin's eyes caught her pursed lips in the mirror and then widened.

"What happened to your lip?" he asked. She cursed to herself and rolled her eyes.

Clearly she hadn't covered the cut up well enough.

"I fell down the stairs. Banged my lip and my head." she answered. It was a nice save, I'll give her that, but it was still dishonest.

"Damn, what were you doing that you fell down the stairs?" Kevin asked.

"I hadn't eaten all day and fainted from low blood sugar." Naya answered. Another nice save, still dishonest. Kevin pulled a pained face and nodded.

"Looks like it hurt." he said. She nodded.

"It did." she said.

_Truth. _It did hurt but not because she fell down the stairs, because she had a hard, boney fist colliding with her face. Kevin may have been fooled, but there's one person who'll see through her lie. Just one. But maybe, in this case, one person's enough.

Once Naya's make-up was done and her hair was dry, straightened and was hanging over her shoulders, she stood from her seat, thanked the make-up ladies and patted Kevin's head before leaving the make-up trailer and making her way to her trailer. She yanked open the door and walked in, shutting it behind her and placing her phone on the couch. She sat down and rested her head against the back of the couch, eyes fluttering closed and a sigh escaping her lips. A long, deep inhale was brought in by her nose and escaped through her mouth. Soft footsteps came from the bedroom in the trailer and a soft voice broke the silence.

"Hey, you." It said. The voice of a woman. A blonde woman. The voice caused Naya's eyes to snap open and her body to shoot into a straightened back, sitting position, "Don't freak out, it's just me."

_Heather Morris._

"Heather?" Naya asked, blinking rapidly a few times to make sure she was seeing straight. The blonde smiled and nodded.

"Yeah." she answered with a chuckle, "I saw you at the end of last year, did you already forget me?"

A genuine smile spread across Naya's face and she tilted her head to the side.

"Never." she answered, standing up and walking toward Heather, immediately wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist, "How are you?"

"Good." Heather answered, arms wrapping themselves around Naya's neck as her head rested against the brunette's shoulder.

"I thought you couldn't do the show anymore?" Naya said, "You're pregnant, right?"

"No." Heather answered, "It may make me sound stupid but it was just a scare. I'm actually relieved."

"Why? I thought you wanted a baby?" Naya asked, pulling out of the hug.

"I do." Heather confirmed, "But, not with Taylor."

A frown found it's way across Naya's face and she shook her head in confusion.

"I don't understand. I thought you loved him."

"_Loved. _Past tense." Heather said, "Long story short, he cheated on me."

"Jesus," Naya started, "Are you kidding? With who?" she asked, pulling Heather's hand and sitting down along with the blonde.

"Some hussy from Arizona." Heather answered, leaning back into the couch and bringing her legs up onto the couch, crossing them, "Whatever. I'm over it and- -"

"What? What is it?" Naya asked, frowning at Heather's pause. The blonde had cut off her own sentence due to the fact that something had caught her eye.

"What happened to your lip?" Heather asked, getting right to the point.

"I passed out and fell down the stairs. Banged up my lip and hit my head." Naya answered with a forced smile.

"Bull shit." Heather said, "What happened?"

"Seriously, I fell."

"Sure." Heather said, unconvinced, "Nice ring."

Naya scoffed and looked at her engagement ring before rolling her eyes and looking back at Heather. The blonde's eyebrow was raised and she had a firm look planted on her face. Heather Morris never seemed like a scary woman. Her face was soft and innocent. Bright blue eyes that made her look as innocent as a baby. But when she got protective or angry, there was nothing innocent about her. That was usually when I struck for a lot of people. When Heather Morris got angry, fear sunk into some. It was quite hysterical actually.

"Thanks." Naya mumbled.

"If I find out he's hitting you, you know what I'll do." Heather warned. Naya looked at Heather and swallowed the lump that was rising in her throat.

"I know." Naya said after a long while of silence, "I fell."

"You're seriously gonna stick with that crap story?" Heather asked. Naya smiled and leaned in, pecking her best friends cheek and then leaning back.

"Yes." she said, "Because it's true."

_Do I even have to tell you she's lying?_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Okay, everybody. We are back with a fifth season!" Ryan Murphy said. He was the director. Everyone smiled and clapped their hands, "Now, today we're going to go through lines for the first episode. It's just a table read. Also, I'd like to introduce Ms Demi Lovato. She is going to be playing Santana's new love interest, Dani."

"Hi," the girl said with a small wave. Demi Lovato.

I don't really need to tell you about her... Do I?

"I'm sure most of you will be pleased to know that our very favorite crazy blonde, HeMo is sitting in on the table read today." Ryan continued. Almost everyone squealed when they heard the name _HeMo._ Heather was speaking to someone in the tin shed and wasn't there to see Naya's face light up.

I saw it though. It was a look of pure happiness.

"Okay, let's get our scripts and make our way to the tin shed to get started, yes?"

The cast started moving slowly toward the tin shed, their excited feet itching to move faster as they approached it. Naya was trying her best not to look as though she was too excited. Being 26 years old, she decided to act her age.. Yes, she'd already seen Heather and the tin shed wasn't that exciting, really. It was the blue eyed blonde inside it that made it all the more exhilarating.

Let me fill you in on something that's rather important.

Four years ago, when Heather and Naya met, there was an undeniable connection between them as soon as brown eyes met blue. The two became best friends instantly but it was clear that the both of them wanted so much more than just a friendship. At first, Naya thought it was lust over the blonde but when they shared a kiss for the very first time at a cast party, it became so much more. It was love. And the thing is, it _is _love.

The two of them had shared many nights of passionate lovemaking, whispering sweet nothings and soft _I love you's _in each other's ears. Then came Heather's pregnancy scare and she ended things between herself and Naya. I'll fill you in on a secret, though. She never wanted to end things. She'd wanted to end things with Taylor, her boyfriend. But, figured that if they were going to have a baby, she couldn't end it. Too bad he was cheating and the pregnancy was just a scare. Truthfully though, she was relieved. Now a single woman, she has a plan to get Naya back but, as you know, Naya's engaged.

Her plan isn't going to be an easy one. I know. I saw part of it.

The door to the tin shed opened and Heather's head turned to the side, watching as the cast slowly flooded in. Her blue eyes searched for Naya, blinding out everyone else as they did. Once the brunette came into sight, a smile crossed Heather's face and she immediately dropped her purple sneakers and made her way over to her ex-lover. She hopped and bounced and skipped as she approached Naya.

Quite frankly, her hopping and skipping made me somewhat nauseous. It was cute though. Well, it would be cute if I didn't feel dizzy.

"Hey!" she said, smile still in place as she stopped in front of Naya. Naya smiled and couldn't help but let her top teeth graze her lower lip. Heather didn't miss that small action just like Naya didn't miss the blonde's pupils dilate heavily.

"Hi," Naya said, "You know, just in case you forgot, I _did _see you like twenty minutes ago." Heather smiled and nodded, acknowledging that she remembered.

"I know." she said, "Twenty minutes too long. Before twenty minutes ago I hadn't seen you in like a month! We can't be wasting twenty minutes." A breathy chuckle escaped Naya's lips and she held out her pinkie. At first, when I saw this gesture, I thought she was swearing at Heather in some secret hand language but I then realized that hooking pinkies was something that the two of them did. A sign of friendship or something? Whatever, the point is that Heather hooked her pinkie with Naya's and pressed a quick kiss to the brunette's forehead, "Are you excited about season 5?"

"Yeah, I actually am." Naya replied as the two of them walked over to where Heather's purple sneakers lay on the floor. They both sat down and their pinkies remained hooked, "The storyline's good but it just hurts that Cory passed away. I mean, Finn is such a big part of the show and without him I'm not sure if the show's going to be the same. Everything's just changing."

"Yeah, I know." Heather agreed, "Personally I think the show should have ended after season 3. The New Directions won Nationals, Brittany and Santana were together and happy. I guess if it had ended at season 3 then, it would've left fans guessing what would have happened to the characters. It's nice to be able to imagine where your favorite characters end up."

"Ditto."

"I second that."

The two of them giggled after Heather's last few words. Giggled like little schoolgirls. I must be honest, their giggles were cute in an annoying way. Like lovesick teenagers. I've seen plenty of them as well. Good god, how love takes over.

"Heather! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" a tiny brunette squealed, earning a jump from Heather and a then a soft smile.

"Hey, Lee." Heather said, standing up and bringing the tiny brunette into her arms.

_Lea Michele._

There's too much about her and I can't fit it all in without making this story about her so, I'll just say that she's a wonderful lady. Yep, wonderful.

"Hi!" Lea exclaimed, sitting down and touching Naya's knee before looking back at Heather, "So, are you coming back to the show or are you gonna be a loser and sit in on table reads?"

"Well, I'm not coming back to the show but I'll be helping out with choreography and Ryan said that I can help the writers with some funny ideas for the show, so, I'll be around a lot." Heather said.

"What?" Naya asked, "Are you kidding? That's awesome!"

"Yeah." Heather agreed, "I just don't wanna start acting again right now, you know? I do love it but it's too much all at once. Besides, it's really fun being able to sit behind the camera watching you guys act and sing and dance around."

At those words, Ryan walked in with a script and sat down. He opened the script in his hands to a certain page and looked around at the cast.

"Now, I told a few of you to get your make-up and hair done once you got here. That's for photo's we'll be taking after this read through." he informed the group, "All of you heard about Cory's passing, correct?"

All the heads in the room nodded up and down, most turning to Lea, watching her reaction and mostly just making sure she was okay. The tiny brunette's eyes were fixated on the floor she sat on, her perfectly framed eyebrow raised in knowing. She knew everyone was looking at her and chose to ignore it. Naya's hand came up and rubbed Lea's shoulder comfortingly as a small tear escaped the tiny brunette's eye. Lea's hand came up and wiped it away as she turned her head away from everyone.

"Okay, now, Lea and I have spoken and while we're carrying on with the show, we're going to be dedicating an epsisode to Cory." Ryan said, "Probably the third episode. Everyone turn to page two in your scripts and we'll get started."

The cast got through the entire script in two hours, stopping in some spots to explain what the action was going to be on that particular line. Heather's eyes never left Naya when the brunette said her lines. After the read through, Naya, Kevin and a few others got ready to take a few photo's before they were allowed to leave. As Naya was walking toward her trailer to put her script away, Heather skipped up behind her, a happy smile on her face and a small giggle dancing on her lips. Naya chuckled and walked into her trailer, Heather following. Naya put her script down on the couch and turned toward Heather, her hands resting on her hips and a smile on her full lips.

"Sean and I are having an engagement party this weekend. Saturday." Naya informed the blonde, "I want you to come. It'll be fun."

Heather smiled and inhaled deeply through her nose, contemplating what Naya had just suggested.

•••••••• _Heather's Thoughts at this Present Moment ••••••••_

**'Engagement party? Are you fucking kidding? She wants me, her ex-lover slash sex buddy, to go to her engagement party? No fucking way! I'm not going. I can't stand seeing pictures of her and Sean together, how the fuck am I gonna go to a party basically emphasizing them as a couple? No!'**

"Sure, I'll come." Heather said, "Where is it?"

"My house." Naya answered, "You know where that is. You were over quite a lot a few years ago." Heather swallowed the lump rising in her throat and nodded. Usually whenever she was over at Naya's house, they'd make love. Not this time, clearly.

"Yeah, I remember." Heather said with a nod before tucking her hands into her pockets and looking down at her feet, "I'm sorry that had to end." Naya's head tilted to the side and she smiled sadly with a small nod.

"Yeah. Me too." she said, "But, I'm with Sean now. I'm happy."

_Lies._

Heather breathed in and sighed in disappointment. She could clearly see that Naya wasn't happy but she wasn't going to say anything. At least not right now. Not quite yet. Right now, she just stuck with two awfully annoying words.

"That's good." she said.

_See? How annoying is that?_

"Be at my house at five." Naya said, running her fingers through her hair before lifting up her purse.

"A.M or P.M?" Heather asked. Naya smiled.

"P.M. I'd never make you wake up at five a.m for a party." Naya said, slinging the handle of her purse over her shoulder and making her way past Heather to the door of her trailer.

"Nay?" Heather said, turning around and following Naya out before continuing to talk, "Do you maybe wanna go grab a cup of coffee? To catch up?" Naya smiled and pressed the unlock button on her car keys, listening to her car signal it was unlocked before answering.

"Sure. Starbucks?"

"Yeah. I'll follow you there." Heather said, climbing into her car, watching as Naya got into hers, pulled out of the spot she'd parked in and driving off the set. Heather pulled out of her spot and followed Naya to Starbucks.

When I first heard that name, I thought it had something to do with Star Wars money. But, it's not Star Wars money. It's a place people go to get coffee and stuff.

Heather and Naya were seated in Starbucks a few minutes later, their hands wrapped around a cup of coffee each as they talked. They'd gotten to talking quite quickly and if I didn't know Naya was engaged to that Sean guy, I'd think these two were together. Naya was smiling like she'd just gotten hit in the ass by cupid's arrow and Heather was beaming. They literally looked like two newlyweds.

"Do you remember when we met? I nearly fell over my own feet when I was on my way to shake your hand." Naya was saying, "Man, that day was the best. We were kind of inseparable after that day."

"Yeah. What happened?" Heather asked. Naya's eyes met Heather's and she sighed. Bringing her coffee cup up to her lips, Heather couldn't help but look away from the brunette.

"We had sex. That's what happened." Naya answered, "Sex ruins everything."

"That's not what broke us." Heather said, "The sex was great and actually brought us closer together. Taylor happened. My pregnancy scare happened and suddenly we weren't as close anymore."

"If you hadn't had that pregnancy scare would you have left him for me?" Naya asked. This is when I held my breath. I couldn't help but hold it. This was too crazy.

"Yeah." Heather finally answered, "Definitely. But when I had my pregnancy scare I wanted my child to have it's real father in it's life. Then I went to the doctor and found out it was just a scare. And you got engaged."

"Yeah," Naya said, looking down into her cup of coffee and swallowing her feelings, "I should get home. Sean's probably waiting for me."

"Okay." Heather said, "Before you do go though, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"When you and I were sleeping together were you also seeing Sean?" Heather asked, taking out a few bucks and putting them on the table while waiting for Naya's answer. I knew the answer.

"I don't know, Heather. When we were sleeping together were you also seeing Taylor?" Naya asked.

"Yeah."

"Then, yeah." Naya said, "I was seeing Sean. I was jealous that I wasn't enough for you so, I thought I'd seek out a black guy with a big dick to satisfy me. Does that answer your question?"

Heather was rendered speechless. Her jaw was just about to fall to the ground at the harshness in her ex-lover's words. This wasn't her Naya. This wasn't the same girl she'd made love to all those nights. This wasn't the same girl she'd whispered _I love you _to during orgasm. This wasn't the girl she was in love with. This girl was angry and sad and looked as though she was hurting. Which is why Heather nodded.

"Yeah." she answered, "Yeah, that answers my question."

"Good. I'll see you Saturday." Naya said, standing up, putting some cash on the table and grabbing her purse, leaving without another word.

Now do you realize how difficult Heather's plan is going to be?

I'll share something with you about the future chapters of this story, though. Read closely because it's important to the next chapter.

_A kiss. A hard, heated, passionate kiss. Leaves Naya confused._

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**A/N: I hope you liked the very first chapter of my HeYa story. The chapters will be around the same length as this one. I've planned this story out and I personally think it's quite good. If you liked it then please let me know. I will be updating all of my other stories as soon as possible. Bear with me, I'm nearly there. I've made an account of Fictionpress and my author name is **_**ladylover22, **_**I have posted the first chapter of my lesbian love story on that site as well so, if you're in the mood for a tiny break from Brittana, please check out my story on that site called **_**The Starry Night. **_

**Also, Sean had to be the villain in this story. That's kind of a given. Sorry to those of you who like him but, he had to be the bad guy in this story.**

**What do you think about the first part being narrated by an emotion? Fear? The entire story is going to be narrated by different emotions. The next chapter is still narrated by Fear. I really hope you enjoyed.**

**Let me know?**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dizzy Days and Drunken Nights **

**Part 1**

**Narrated by Fear **

**An Engagement Party **

A loud, horrifying shriek rang in my ears in the middle of the night. It didn't scare me but I could tell that the owner of the shriek was terrified. I knew exactly who the owner was as well.

_Naya Rivera._

Obviously I'd seen this all coming. I knew that as soon as Naya arrived home after having coffee with Heather that Sean was going to be there. But he wasn't really the source of the shriek. A dream, well rather a nightmare, was the source. So, technically he wasn't hitting her when she screamed, he was in her dream though. I know because I caused that dream. I know it sounds horrible but, I had to. It's kind of my job.

When Naya sprung up in bed, her hair was damp from sweat and her eyes wide and shining with tears of fear. She was breathing heavily and her hands gripped the sheets. She reached over and let her shaking hand switch on her bedside lamp. Sean groaned next to her and buried his head under his pillow while Naya's heavy breaths filled the room. She let the sheet that was wrapped around her chest fall, revealing her round breasts. She moved the sheets off of her and climbed out of bed, making her way to the en suite bathroom. There were goose bumps forming all over her naked body as she shut the bathroom door. She rested the palms of her hands on the sink and took deep breaths in and out. As soon as she'd calmed, she turned on the tap and splashed her face with cold water. Once she'd dried her face with a towel, she walked out of the bathroom and put on a sleeping shirt and a pair of boy shorts.

She stood at the foot of the bed with her arms wrapped around her chest, watching Sean's bare back rise and fall. She sighed and made her way downstairs, switching on the lights in the kitchen. She opened up the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water before leaning against the counter and sighing.

"Fuck, Naya." she mumbled to herself, twisting open the bottle of water and taking a sip. A few moments later there was a knock on the door. A frown overtook Naya's face and she placed her bottle of water on the kitchen counter. I knew who it was.

_Are you ready for that kiss?_

Naya pulled open the recently unlocked door and let a small gasp escape her lips.

"I know it's late," the blonde began, "but I couldn't sleep."

"Sean's here." Naya informed the blonde.

"I know," Heather nodded, "but I'm not here to sleep." Naya frowned and watched as Heather stepped forward and cupped her face, "I've been thinking about this all day and I can't sleep unless I get it over with."

"What are you- -?"

_And there it was. The kiss._

Heather's lips came searing forward, smashing into Naya's. The stunned brunette couldn't help but wrap her arms around Heather's waist. Their tongues immediately began battling for dominance as Heather pushed Naya up against the wall, leaving the front door wide open, the fresh air slamming against their bare arms. Heather's gentle hands left Naya's face and lifted the brunette's legs, a sigh escaping her desperate lips as tan legs wrapped around her waist. Heather's hands ran up and down Naya's outer thighs while the brunette's hands tangled in her hair, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. Heather's feelings were overflowing as they kissed, causing soft moans to escape her lips.

It's true that the desperate noises coming from Heather couldn't have been more desperate. She was trying her best not to claw at Naya's clothes and ravage her right then and there. It's also true that Naya was halfway to orgasm and it started out as just a kiss.

"I gotta go." Heather whispered, pulling out of the kiss and trying to slow her breathing as Naya pecked her lower lip over and over, "It's late and this is gonna end up under the coffee table or on your kitchen counter. And that'd be great if your fiancé wasn't sleeping upstairs."

"Why'd you kiss me?" Naya asked, leaning her head against the wall, her hands still tangled in Heather's long, blonde hair, "Why'd you have to make this so much more complicated?"

"You really wanna know?" Heather asked, letting go of Naya's legs and resting their foreheads together.

"Yeah. Tell me." Naya said, closing her eyes as she felt Heather's soft puffs of breath hit her face.

"Because I love you."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Saturday - An Engagement Party **

Everything was perfect. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. All was according to plan for Naya. When I got to the party she was still helping Lea set up outside. In the backyard. I got there early.

I got there in the form of Sean.

I knew I came as the right person when Naya turned around and caught sight of Sean. I watched as her eyes widened and she forced a smile, easing out the fear inside. Her heart began beating rapidly when she saw him and it wasn't because he got her going if you know what I mean. It was because he scared her. She was slowly starting to realize that he wasn't good for her but she refused to accept it. And why?

_Stubborness._

"Sean!" squealed Lea, putting down the glass in her hand and running to hug him. In the back of Naya's mind she was rolling her eyes. That made me smile. While Lea was squeezing Sean half to death (personally, I wish she'd finished the job) Naya was making sure all the champagne glasses were perfectly set and clean, "How are you?!"

"I'm good, Lea. Thanks. You?" Sean asked, letting go of Lea and making his way toward Naya while Lea followed.

"I'm good." Lea answered as Sean grabbed Naya's arm and turned her around to hug him, "Nay, do you want me to go help Kevin get the microphones and speakers set up?"

"Uh, yeah, please." Naya answered, "And call Dianna and ask her what time she's getting here. She said she might be late." Lea nodded and made her way inside the house while Sean forcefully took Naya's chin in his hand and pulled her face toward his, roughly kissing her already done up lips. She forced her eyes shut and kissed him back. All the while wishing it would end.

I never understood why such a strong woman could behave so weak in the face of fear. Why just because there was a shiny rock on her finger she had to pretend as though she was happy and that the shiny rock on her finger was all she needed to do so. But I knew something she didn't at the time.

_Her fate. Her destiny._

Yes, I know I'm fear and I'm supposed to be evil and horrible but if I'm not throwing a clown or a snake in someones face every now and then for a good laugh then I'm trying to get people to notice that their greatest fear may not be a clown or a snake. Their greatest fear may not be _something _but rather _someone._ It would be an easy job if people weren't so stubborn. Especially the women. No offense.

After a few hours passed, everything was set up and people had already started arriving. Sean's family was already there and Naya was speaking to her sister. Unfortunately her brother couldn't make it. To this day I still do not know why. In fact, everyone who said they'd be there had already arrived. All except one. The one person Naya was looking forward to seeing.

"God, I can't believe how huge this ring is." Nickayla Rivera, Naya's younger sister, was saying as she held her sister's hand while admiring the ring, "I have to say, as much as I friggen' hate Sean, the man's got taste."

At least one of them has their head screwed on straight. Nickayla has never liked Sean. She's always said that he's not good enough for her sister and that there's something slimy and creepy about him. I 100% agree.

"Nick," Naya started, placing her glass of champagne down and sighing, "I'm marrying him. Soon too. You're just gonna have to deal with the fact that I love him and this wedding is happening."

"You don't have to try so hard to convince me that you're gonna marry him." Nickayla said, "This _is _your engagement party, is it not?" Naya rolled her eyes and ran her tongue over her bottom lip. Right over that barely covered cut. Nickayla's eyes fixated themselves on that cut and her jaw absentmindedly clenched, "Heather coming tonight? Or did **she** do that to your lip?" Nickayla knew exactly who did it but now she was playing games.

Naya's eyes focused on Nickayla's as she tried to get through to her sister. Nickayla was just as stubborn as Naya. The only real difference was that when Nickayla looked me in the face, she kicked me in the groin instead of cowering away.

"Don't. Start." Naya warned as Nickayla folded her arms, "I don't even want to hear a single word about this cut. I fell down the stairs and we're gonna let that be the end of it. This is my engagement party and I don't want any crap."

"So is Heather coming then? Or was she the one to _push _you down the stairs?" Nickayla asked, completely ignoring Naya's request to keep things about her lip quiet. Naya clenched her jaw and picked up her glass of untouched champagne, downing it all in one go. Nickayla smiled and nodded, "Looking forward to seeing her."

A few minutes later and there was a knock on the door. Nickayla was the first to hear it since she'd been in the kitchen grabbing another bottle of champagne. She placed the bottle down on the counter and walked toward the door, opening it up and letting a huge smile grace her face.

"HeMo!" she squealed, throwing her arms around Heather's neck who, in return, wrapped her free arm around the brunette's waist and squeezed.

"Hey, Nick." she said with a smile, "God, long time no see, huh?"

"You're telling me." Nickayla said, pulling out of the hug and stepping aside to let Heather in, "I've missed you so much I was starting to think up a plan to get Sean to have plastic surgery so he could look like you." she said, closing the door and leading Heather to the kitchen, "He'd be way hotter if he looked like you anyways." Heather smiled and put down the bottle of red wine she'd had in her hand.

"Yeah, well, I don't think Naya would appreciate that, so..." she said, leaning against the counter and watching Nickayla refill a few bowls with potato chips.

"Have you seen that cut on her lip?" Nickayla asked, glancing up at Heather while opening another bag of chips, "It's effing huge. I mean, she tried to cover it up with make-up but I don't think any amount of make-up could cover that up."

•••••••• _A Tiny Fact About Nickayla ••••••••_

**- She's never said the word **_**'fuck'**_**.**

"Yeah, I saw it. And then she gave me some ridiculous story about how she fell down the stairs." Heather said, smiling when Nickayla laughed.

"I got the same story." she said, "I think she really might go through with this wedding."

"I hope she doesn't." Heather said, "I really don't think I'd- -"

"HeMo's in the house, you better watch yo mouth!" Kevin hollered as he walked into the kitchen, interrupting Heather and bringing her into a hug.

"Hey, Kev." she said, hugging him back before pulling out of it and smiling at him.

"Hey! How you been?" he asked, reaching over and taking a potato chip out of a bowl and putting it in his mouth.

"Kevin, you know how I've been, I saw you on Monday." Heather said with a small chuckle. Kevin smiled and patted her back.

"Well, you still look hot. If you ladies will excuse me, I gotta go empty the tank." he said before walking out of the kitchen and out of sight. Heather smiled and shook her head, looking back at Nickayla who was frowning as if she'd just encountered an elephant on a unicycle.

That's when Naya walked in. And also when Nickayla walked out with the champagne and chips. Leaving Heather and Naya alone in the kitchen.

"Hey," Naya started with a soft smile, "you came."

"Of course I did." Heather said, "I, uh, I got you this." she said, gesturing to the wine, "It's Lambrusco. You're favorite."

"Thanks." Naya replied, "We got drunk many nights on this stuff. And all of those nights resulted in us naked and sweaty in my bed."

"Why do you think I got it?" Heather asked.

_Come on. You can't say that wasn't smooth._

Naya smiled and shook her head, focusing on her hands and the label on the bottle. She had a long intake of breath before raising her gaze and staring at the refrigerator in front of her, her eyes catching a picture of herself and Heather in their pajamas with popcorn all over them. She smiled wider and looked at the blonde.

"Well," she said, "then I guess this'll have to stay closed. Until I get a divorce, you know."

"If you're so sure you're gonna get a divorce then maybe you shouldn't get married." Heather said, "It'll just be a waste of time. Time that you could've spent with me... Getting naked and sweaty in your bed."

Heather was closer now, her nose resting an inch away from Naya's rosey cheek as her fingers made soft circles on Naya's back. She then slowly inched forward and let her lips press a lingering kiss to Naya's cheek as blue and brown eyes fluttered shut. As soon as Heather's lips left Naya's cheek, Kevin walked back into the kitchen.

"Come on, guys, karaoke time!" he said, patting Naya's back as he ran back outside. Heather's hand left Naya's back and she looked at the brunette's cheek, gently using her thumb to wipe away the lip-gloss mark her lips had made.

"I'm not giving up, you know?" Heather whispered, "If you wanna play _hard-to-get _then I'll play along." Naya opened her eyes and wet her lips with her tongue, "This wedding is a mistake and... I just don't understand why you can't see that."

"It's not a mistake." Naya said.

"Oh, yeah?" Heather said, "Then why are you in here with me instead of out there with your abusive fiancé?"

"He's not abusive. I fell."

"Yeah, sure." Heather said in disbelief, "But even if you really do fall in the future... He's always gonna be the one to push you." Naya's breath caught in her throat at Heather's strong words, "You really need to stop making excuses for him. You're turning a blind eye to what's going on here and it's not healthy. He's hurting you and you do _not _deserve that. You deserve someone who'll love you. Someone who would never lay a hurtful hand on you. He's not it."

"He's good for me." Naya said after a while, "You can think what you want but he'd never... Hurt me."

"Look at me." Heather said gently, using her soft hand to direct Naya's face toward hers. She looked deeply into Naya's eyes and shook her head, "Where'd you go, baby? Where'd my Naya go?"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"...and finally I'd just like to say that, I believe with all my heart that Naya and Sean will live a happy life together. Forever and ever." said a drunk Lea as she stood on the small set up stage with the microphone. Everyone but Heather, Naya and Nickayla was laughing. I know why too.

_All three of them disagreed with the tiny brunette._

"And you'll have beautiful caramel babies..."

"Okay, thanks Lea, that's enough." Dianna said, butting in and taking the microphone from Lea before helping her off the stage. Nickayla shared a look with Heather who was close to letting a hurt tear slip. She managed to blink it away. Nickayla saw and made her way over to the blonde, touching her arm and leaning forward to whisper in the blonde's ear.

"She's drunk. She has no idea what she's saying." Nickayla whispered, "I know you still love Naya and I also know she still loves you. She's just pretending to love him because she thinks that's what's right." That's when the two of them made eye contact, "Hang in there. Everything happens for a reason."

"Yeah, I know." Heather said, "It's just so hard," the blonde only just got those words out before continuing, "seeing her with him. Seeing her hurting like she is. It's so hard not being able to see _her._ Naya. Because that's not Naya. That's... _fear._"

Heather's blue eyes watched as Naya forced a smile while she spoke to Sean's mother. Sean's hand was holding her hip, squeezing it hard while pulling her closer to him. For Heather, seeing that was enough to make her act out. And then it happened. Suddenly everything was in slow motion. A glass smashed against the floor causing the golden liquid inside of it to splash out. Hands were shaking and a sheen of sweat covered a forehead as a body began to rock from side to side. Heavy breaths were taken in as Heather tried to stop her head from spinning. Everyone was looking at her and Nickayla was trying to figure out what was happening. Naya's eyes were wide and she was already halfway toward the now collapsing Heather.

"_Shit_! Heather!" Naya said, putting her glass of champagne down and moving swiftly and quickly toward the blonde. She knelt down next to the unconscious Heather and looked at the blonde's pale face while feeling her pulse, "Crap, her heart's beating really fast. Nickayla call 911. She might've had a heart attack."

Nickayla nodded and hurried to call the ambulance while Naya's hand slipped underneath Heather's head and rested it on her lap as she sat cross-legged on the floor, too scared to move the blonde in case she'd broken something from her fall. She looked down with worried eyes at the blonde's face, gulping softly as she noticed the lone tear drifting down the pale cheek.

"Naya, they're on their way. They said not to move her incase- -"

"- -she broke something. I know." Naya said, running her hands through Heather's blonde hair.

"Why can't you just put her on the couch? She only fainted, it's not like it's a big deal or anything." Sean said, fixing his cap before tucking his hands into his pocket. Naya's jaw clenched.

"She's my best friend, Sean. It _is _a big deal." Naya said, "I'm not going to move her. I don't want to cause anymore damage. End of story."

"Naya, just move her." Sean argued.

"I said end of fucking story." Naya snapped, eyes cold and firm as she turned her head to look at Sean. They stared at each other for a while and I was honestly quite proud that she'd fought me off for those few minutes. I learned something about her then.

_When it comes to Heather's safety, Naya doesn't play games._

She refocused her gaze on Heather and her eyes became warm and soft. Dianna watched as Naya's brown eyes struggled to fight away the tears that were forcing themselves through. No one but Nickayla knew about Naya and Heather's history. And Nickayla only knew because she walked in on them during sex. I mean, that can get a person suspicious.

"Oh, my god." Dianna mumbled to herself causing Nickayla's head to turn toward her. The blonde then looked at Nickayla and her eyebrow raised, "Is what I'm thinking right?" she whispered. Nickayla smiled and shrugged. That's when the ambulance came rushing outside with a stretcher.

"Who let them in?" Nickayla asked, "Did I let them in?"

"Kevin did." Dianna answered, watching as Kevin came out of the house behind the ambulance. They then proceeded to carefully lift Heather, still unconscious, and place her on the stretcher. Naya blinked away her tears and leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to the blonde's forehead.

"Di, please go in the ambulance with her. I'll meet you there." Naya said, looking at Dianna who was now just as suspicious as Nickayla was a year ago. The blonde still nodded and rode in the ambulance with Heather.

While Heather was in the hospital and the doctors had taken over, Naya was saying goodbye to all the guests and apologizing for what had happened followed by an _'She's my best friend. I have to make sure she's okay.' _

Once everyone had left and the only people left in Naya's house was the owner, Naya, and Sean, an obviously oncoming argument showed it's ugly head. Loud voices were competing for dominance as glasses were thrown and smashed against the wall. In this sort of situation, Naya would usually be scared of Sean but at times like this, I had to help out. So, instead of causing her fear of Sean, I caused her fear for Heather. Fear that Heather wasn't going to be okay. Obviously she was otherwise this story would not be being told but Naya needed some kind of motivation to do what she did.

"I can't believe you fuckin' spoke to me like that!" Sean yelled, slamming the fridge door shut after taking out a beer, "How fuckin' dare you, woman?! Say you're fuckin' sorry!"

Truthfully I thought the way he spoke was funny but this situation was anything but funny.

"I'm not gonna apologize, Sean." Naya said, "You know how important she is to me and as my fiancé you should respect that instead of being an asshole." Sean's face became angry and there was that look of contempt again. He lifted the unopened beer and slammed the glass bottle against the kitchen counter. Naya flinched but didn't back down, resting the palms of her hands against the counter, staring Sean down as he angrily snarled at her, "I'm going to go to the hospital to make sure Heather's okay and when I get back this kitchen better be spotless."

"You don't tell me what to do!" Sean roared, as he moved away from the counter and grabbed Naya by her wrist, yanking her toward the wall and pressing her up against it, holding his forearm on her neck. She was struggling to breathe and the thought that Heather was hurt and in hospital was killing her. And that thought, that _fear_, is what caused her to do this.

"Get off me." she demanded. And when he didn't back down, her knee came up as hard and fast as possible, hitting him square in the groin causing him to back away and hold his crotch. She took total advantage of that as well. She brought her hand up and slapped him across the face as hard as she could, earning her a red hand and a knocked out fiancé. She clenched her jaw and moved toward the front door, yanking her purse off the dining room table and her carkeys off the square table by the door.

As soon as she was in her car and driving toward the hospital, the tears began to fall. Her hands gripped the steering wheel as her cheeks became damp with sad and hurt tears. She drove as fast as she could, feeling her tears roll down her cheeks and hit her neck and her chest. Once she'd parked at the hospital, she shut off her car and banged her hands against the steering wheel five solid times before gripping it roughly and shaking it with anger.

"You're so fucking stupid!" she screamed before shrieking and letting go, breathing heavily as she wiped all of her tears away and opened the glove compartment, taking out a tissue and wiping her neck and chest. She then slammed the glove compartment shut and sat back, thanking god she wore waterproof mascara. After a few short moments Naya sniffed hard and got out of the car, slamming the door shut with her large purse on her shoulder and locking the car. She jogged into the hospital, heels and all, and made her way to a nurse, "Hi, um, I'm looking for Heather Morris. She got brought in by the ambulance."

"Oh! Yes, I helped get her to a room. She's in room A12." the nurse said with a smile. Naya nodded and smiled.

"Thank you." she said before making her way toward Heather's room, peaking through the window in the door before opening it up and walking inside, gaining Dianna's attention. The smaller blonde smiled softly and stood quietly, careful not to wake Heather, "Hey." Naya whispered, eyes focused on Heather.

"Hi," Dianna said, "I know you wanna find out what happened but she's been really restless. Let's go outside. She needs to sleep." Naya nodded and the two of them walked outside the room, "Okay, uh, she had a panic attack due to anxiety. Apparently she also has minor panic disorder. She's perfectly fine now and her heart's okay, so you don't need to stress anymore."

"Okay," Naya said before letting out a relieved breath, "thank god."

"So, before we go back in there do you wanna tell me what the fuck is going on between you two?" Dianna suggested, arms now folded and a perfectly framed eyebrow raised.

"What? There's nothing going on between us." Naya argued.

"Sure. Did you two have sex or something? Did you cheat on Sean with Heather?"

"No!" Naya said, "I cheated on Heather with Sean." Dianna's eyes went wide and her mouth fell open.

"We were sleeping together a year ago and we had been since mid season one of Glee." Naya admitted, "We fell in love. Then I fucked Sean and Heather had a pregnancy scare and a few months later, here we are."

"Jesus, Rivera!" Dianna said, "Why didn't you tell me?! You and Heather were sleeping together for that long and you kept it a secret? Are you kidding? Why?!"

"Because she was with Taylor and neither of us were ready. Finally hers and Taylor's relationship got to me so badly that I found Sean and fucked him. I was just trying to make Heather jealous but it didn't work out." Naya said shamefully, "And I know you're gonna tell me that Sean and I are a mistake but I don't wanna fucking hear it. I'm marrying him and that's that."

"I don't care if you don't wanna hear it, Naya. You and Sean are a mistake." Dianna said, "I can't believe you and Heather slept together. I mean, I'll be honest, I always thought you two would be cute together but then you and Sean got together and I thought you were happy so, I got over it. Now that I know you're in love with Heather- -"

"_Was _in love with her."

"...As I was saying, now that I know you _are _in love with Heather, you need to take your head out of your ass and fix this fucked up situation." Dianna said, "Everyone was talking about that cut on your lip tonight and don't even try and convince me that you fell because falling bruises your lip, it doesn't split it in half." Naya rolled her eyes and sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair, "He's hurting you Naya. Physically and emotionally. Wake up and fix it. Because you and I both fucking know that Heather would never fuck you up like that. She'd never purposely hurt you like that. And now she's in there, just had a panic attack, because she was worried about _you_." There was a long moment of silence and Naya licked her lips, "Naya, don't do something you'll regret." And then, in a soft, calm, warning whisper, "Don't marry him."

"I'm gonna go sit with Heather." Naya said with a sigh, "Looks like I've got some thinking to do." That earned the brunette a smile from Dianna, "But try and stay out of it."

"Yeah. Okay. I'll see you next weekend." Dianna said, "We're going to lunch."

"Okay," Naya said, leaning forward and bringing Dianna into a hug, "thanks for staying with Heather until I got here. I appreciate you." They pulled out of the hug and looked at each other, "And I love you."

"Love you too." Dianna said, "Don't be stupid."

"Bitch." Naya mumbled jokingly as she walked into the hospital room, smiling as Dianna left. She quietly closed the door and exhaled a breath before moving toward the seat next to the bed and hanging her purse on it before sitting down and taking Heather's hand, "Okay," she started, looking at the blonde peacefully sleeping, "I guess we need to talk. What happened tonight can't happen again. It won't happen again because I won't let it. I'm sorry that you had a panic attack because I'm stubborn but you have to understand that I can't leave him right now." There was silence as Heather's chest raised and fell perfectly with each inhale and exhale of breath, "I know that's hard for you and it's hard for me too. I can't leave him for my own reasons but the point is that I can't do it. Not now. You also need to know that this is all really confusing for me and I guess I now know what it was like for you when Taylor was still in the picture. But now you know what it was like for _me _when Taylor was still in the picture. He made me jealous and angry and all I wanted was for him to just disappear so we could be together. And yeah, I still love you. And I know that what's happening with Sean is wrong but it'll hurt my pride if I admit that I let a guy push me around." Naya was staring straight in front of her, not noticing blue eyes open and look at her, "I'm so sorry. I know I'm being frustrating but I need time to think and figure things out. After our kiss a few nights ago I've been having flashbacks of when we used to be up all night... Making love until the sun came up and... You were always so gentle with me. So soft and loving and everytime we made love to each other I felt like I'd finally found it. _You._ My forever... Jealousy is just a horrible thing. It got in the way of that completely and I fought all of my feelings for you away and I'm so sorry. They're all still there. All those feelings are still there." A tear slipped Naya's eye and she closed them, "I've never loved anyone more than I love you. And I don't think I ever will."

Heather had a tear falling down her cheek and she carefully raised her other hand to wipe it away before closing her eyes. There was more silence and Naya exhaled a shaky breath as her eyes opened. She used her free hand to wipe away her tears and sniffled a little before looking at Heather. The blonde's eyes were closed and she was pretending to be asleep. Which is why Naya did what she did. She leaned over and captured Heather's top lip with her own, exhaling heavily against the blonde's mouth as she tenderly and lovingly kissed her. After a while she pulled away, moving a stray strand of Heather's hair out of her face before pecking her nose.

"I'm gonna fix this. Just give me time." Naya whispered, nudging Heather's nose with her own, "And you're not fooling me by pretending to be asleep. I know you heard everything." Heather's lips broke into a smile and her bright blue eyes opened.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away._" Heather sang softly as Naya's legs brought themselves onto the bed and she relaxed herself on top of Heather, gently pressing the tips of their noses together.

"I'm not going anywhere."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you thought? Stay tuned for the next one which will be narrated by...**

**You'll find out in the next chapter ;) thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following the last chapter. You're all amazing. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Dizzy** Days and Drunken Nights**

**Part 2**

**This part consists of:**

**• Her Touch**

**Narrated by Confusion**

* * *

**Her Touch**

Okay, enough of this fear bull crap. He's done telling his part of the story. Now it's my turn. I'm _**Confusion.**_ I know for a fact that I've come into all of your lives at some point. Whether it be when you were sitting in class writing a math paper or when you found yourself stuck between your fiancé and your ex-lover. Sorry about all that. If it makes you feel any better, I did it for a reason.

Now, at the end of the last part, Heather and Naya were lying nose to nose on a hospital bed, all cute and happy. That probably made you think they were back together? Well, they aren't. Not yet at least.

I'm going to catch you up on what happened after that. So, Heather was given medication for her panic disorder and then Naya took her home. Once they got to Heather's house, the blonde insisted that Naya stay the night seeing as though it was quite late. The brunette agreed and slept on the couch. Why'd she sleep on the couch?

**She'd said it was too risky to sleep in the same bed as Heather. That's why.**

Now, Naya was on her way home, her hands gripping the steering wheel tightly, causing her knuckles to go white. She was nervous to get home and see Sean. All of you know exactly why as well. Their fight last night got completely out of control and now Naya was dreading the consequences.

A sigh escaped her full lips as she climbed out of the car and locked it. She slung her large shoulder bag over her shoulder and began to make her way to the front door. As soon as she was inside, she put her keys down as well as her purse before making her way into the kitchen. The mess from last night was still there and Naya's eye caught a yellow sticky note on the refrigerator.

_**I'm at rehearsals. I'll see you later.**_

_**- Sean**_

With a sigh, Naya crumpled up the sticky note and threw it in the trash. She then rolled up her hoodie sleeves and began to clean up the glass and spilled beer on the counter and floor. As soon as she was done cleaning it all up, she noticed a buzzing coming from her hoodie pocket. She took out her phone and looked at the caller ID. Heather. A smile graced the brunette's lips and she pressed answer.

"Why hello there pretty lady." Naya said as she put the dishcloth down and rested the palm of her free hand on the counter as she listened to Heather chuckle.

**"Hi, whatcha doin'?"** The blonde asked. Naya smiled and sighed.

"Well, I've just been cleaning up a little. I'm about to get ready for work. Are you coming today?" Naya asked as she began to walk toward the stairs.

**"Yeah.** I **don't understand why you have to be there though.** **I **

**thought Santana was in New York."**

"Yeah, well, you know Ryan. He's a little weird when it comes to filming. Remember that scene you and I did in season 2 when we were kinda making out? We weren't even in a real room. He had us in a warehouse with 3 small walls slapped in the middle and a bed." Naya said with a chuckle as she opened her bedroom door and began to pick up the dirty clothes on the floor before moving into her en suite bathroom and throwing them in the hamper.

**"Oh, yeah!"** Heather giggled, **"That warehouse was freezing. My tits were so hard they could've cut glass."**

"I know. I was lying on top of you. I felt them." Naya said, turning on the shower and hitting speaker phone as she took off her shirt, "We went back to your place after that and had crazy sex."

**"Yep! God, that was so good."** Heather said, earning a smile from Naya, **"Are you about to take** **a shower? Or am** **I just imagining that water sound?"**

"Yeah, I'm about to take a shower. I'm just getting undressed." Naya said as she took off her bra and pants, leaving her in just her thong.

**"Oh good God. Does that mean you're naked?"** Heather asked excitedly. Naya chuckled and continued to remove her thong.

"I am now, yeah." Naya answered, "Listen, if I could talk to you while showering I would but I'm afraid I can't so, I'll see you in an hour."

**"Awesome. Have** **a sexy shower."** Heather said.

"Thanks, HeMo. I'll try my best."

**"Just do that little sexy dance you used to do before we'd shower together."**

"Okay. I'll do that." Naya said with a soft chuckle, "As long as you promise me that you'll do a little dance in your underwear before you get dressed."

**"Promise."**

* * *

Grey strings of smoke left Naya's mouth as she sat in her trailer going over her lines, a long, thin cigarette sitting perfectly between her index and middle finger. Now, I'm guessing you had no idea Naya was a smoker but she is. She's a secret smoker. She only smokes when she's either stressed or (obviousness about to come in) confused. In this case it's a little of both. Stressed because her wedding is in 3 months and confused because she's second guessing her wedding in 3 months. And now, as she sits in her trailer, staring at the black and white in front of her, the only happy thought running through her head was this:

**_"Sean's_****_leaving_****_for tour in two_****_days. He'll be gone for an_****_entire month. Should_** _**I invite**__**Heather**__**over?"**_

And thankfully for her, that question was answered when a happy, smiling blonde walked through the door of her trailer. A smile graced Naya's lips as her brown orbs fell upon Heather and she took one last drag of her cigarette before putting it out and blowing the smoke out sideways so as not to drift into the blonde's face. The brunette stood up and walked over to Heather, placing her hands on the blonde's upper arms and tilting her head to the side.

"I want to ask you something." She said, "But please feel free to say no if you don't want to do it, yeah?" Heather frowned in confusion but still nodded, urging Naya to continue, "So, Sean's leaving for tour on Tuesday of this upcoming week. That's in two days. And since he's leaving for an entire month, I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my place and... keep me company?"

"Are you implying what I think you are?" The blonde asked, unsure.

"Well, if you think I'm implying that we have hot, steamy sex every night and every day for a month then yes, you're correct in your line of thought." Naya said with a flirty smile, earning a rather sweet thought from Heather. It went something like this.

_**'She's**__**coming**__**back.**__**She's**__**not**__**fully**__**there yet**__**but...**_ _**I'm gonna**__**get**__**my**__**Naya**__**back.'**_

"Well, then I'm gonna have to say fuck yeah!" Heather said happily, "I'd love to keep you company for a whole month." Naya smiled and bit her lower lip with a small nod.

"Awesome. Sean's leaving pretty early on Tuesday. Like, four or five a.m I think. So, come over as soon as you wake up."

"Okay. Do you want me to bring anything?" Heather asked, trying her best to hold her growing excitement in.

"What do you mean?" Naya asked, watching Heather's eyes roll playfully.

"Do you want me to bring any... you know... _**toys?"**_ Heather asked in a whisper, afraid someone would hear them.

"Oh!" Naya said as realization hit her, "Uh, yeah. Yeah, bring as many as you want."

"Okay," Heather said with a smile, "I'm looking forward to it."

"Yeah, me too actually." Naya said, "I mean, I know it's cheating but... you're irresistible. I can't not feel you that way anymore. It's driving me crazy."

"Me too." Heather said with an understanding nod before Naya's hands left her arms and immediately dove into her purse, digging around for her cigarettes. As soon as tan hands had the pack of cigarettes and a dark red lighter with devil horns, a sigh escaped full lips before the end of the cigarette was wrapped between them and the lighter lit the top while Naya inhaled the smoke and blew it out through her nose, "God, you're still doing that? I thought you quit?"

**Well, that was her mistake.**

"I did. I just don't smoke as excessively as I used to. Only occasionally." Naya said, but also managing to quickly dodge the subject by saying this, "Run lines with me? I'm pretty nervous."

"Sure." Heather said, moving to sit next to Naya on the couch, "Remember when we used to do this all the time? When I was still on the show. We'd run lines together all the time."

"Yep, but then everything turned to shit and we drifted apart." Naya said flat out, earning a nervous swallow from Heather, "Which is why you're coming over on Tuesday. Also why you're bringing sex toys and it's also why we're going to be having a month long sex sleepover."

"Okay," Heather started with a smile, "let's get started. What page are we on?"

* * *

"Lee, I'm pretty sure that if you asked for a normal coffee they'd give you one." Naya was saying as herself, Lea, Heather and Chris Colfer got coffee at Starbucks, "I'm sure they make regular coffee."

"Yeah. You're right." Lea said as herself and Naya walled over to the counter to place their orders. Heather and Chris were sitting at a table waiting for Naya and Lea. The blondes head turned around to look at Naya about thirty times before Chris said something which caused Heather's head to snap around in his direction.

"What was the that?" Heather asked, eyebrows raised expectantly.

"I said: _**'You're**__**making**__**it**__**really**__**obvious.'**_ Stop staring at her, the paps are outside watching us. If they get pictures of you giving her cupid eyes then all the rumours are gonna start up again."

"What rumours?" Heather asked.

"The ones I just made up right now about how you are in love with Naya." Chris said with a knowing smile. Heather shook her head and looked around frantically.

"I'm not in love with Naya." Heather said.

"Don't you lie to me, Morris." Chris said, "It's written all over your face."

"No, it's not." Heather said with a dodging eye roll, "She's my best friend."

"My ass." Chris said, "You love her, Heather. Just admit it."

Heather gulped before sighing. If I was a person I would've been rolling my eyes. She's a horrible liar. One of the many things that her and Naya have in common.

"Heather, it's okay that you have feelings for her. I'm pretty sure she feels the same way about you."

"I know for a fact that she does. Her and I were sleeping together for like four years. But then things happened and we aren't together anymore."

"You _**what?!"**_ Chris exclaimed.

"Coffee!" Lea announced as she walked over to the table with hers and Chris' coffee while Naya brought hers and Heather's. The two brunettes sat down while Chris gave Heather an I'm onto you stare as he took his coffee from Lea, "So, are you guys excited about season 5? So many different things are happening this season. Heather, is it true that you've been helping out writing episode 2?"

"Yeah. I actually wrote a whole scene with Ian." The blonde answered as she sipped on her coffee.

"Ooh! A scene between which characters?" Chris asked excitedly.

"I'm not telling." Heather said, "But it's pretty cute."

"Ugh, HeMo! Just tell us." Lea said impatiently. I found it rather funny how Naya hadn't said anything since herself and Lea had Sat down.

"Fine, but you have to promise you won't tell anyone else."

"Swear to Allah." Lea said seriously, earning a strange look from everyone at the table.

"Okay... The scene I helped write is between Dani and Santana." Heather said, "There's a kiss too."

As soon as Naya heard that, her mouth opened to speak.

"I'm sorry, there's a what?!" She asked incredulously.

"A kiss. Well, kinda. I don't think it really counts as a kiss. It's more of a peck." Heather said, "Why? Do you not wanna kiss Demi?"

"Of course I don't wanna kiss her, I'm engaged. But it's part of the job so I guess I have to do it." Naya said. Heather sighed and stood.

"I'm gonna head home." She said, putting a few one dollar bills on the table before finishing, "I gotta go... wash the dishes. Thanks for the coffee. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

And with that, she was leaving. It was clear that what Naya had said had touched on a store spot but not to worry, Naya knew. She'll fix it later. By later, I mean on Tuesday.

* * *

Right now, Naya was heading home as the sun set. She wasn't looking forward to walking into her house and having to face Sean but she knew she had to get it over with so she thought that she might as well brave it.

Lucky for her, when she walked into her house, she realized Sean hadn't got back from rehearsals yet. With a relieved sigh she removed her jacket and hung it up before making her way into the living room, kicking off her shoes and plonking herself down on the couch before switching on the television and pressing something on the remote that took her to a bunch of old interviews. With a smile, she pressed play on one and the video started.

**"We love it."** Said a voice coming from the TV. Heather's voice.

**"Well, are you talking about, uh, Santittany?"** Came Naya's voice before the crowd screamed and she kept speaking, **"That's our mash-up name. Uh, no,** **I ** **think it's amazing and it's something** **I don't think either of us expected to happen. We were just having fun together."**

**"Just hang out. Have fun."** Said Heather.

**"Yeah, literally like, the camera's rolling and we just hang out and so..."**

That's when she laughed at something someone in the crowd had said before a male began speaking.

**"We're actually writing an episode but we're debating whether they should kiss."** The crowd went wild at that.

**"He just wants to hear you scream."** Heather said before Naya agreed.

**"Yeah, he just wants to make everyone scream."**

**"Prove it!"** Yelled a man in the audience earning a laugh from both Heather and Naya.

**"Prove it now!"** Heather teased before Naya continued.

**"Yeah, so,** **I** **don't know.** **I love it and she's great to work with so** **I'm glad that the fans kinda took well to that and latched on. What do you think Brittany?"**

**"I agree with that.** **I don't know like, even in like, the scenes where it's literally just her and** **I** **together like, we make each other laugh so, whether it's on camera or off camera** **I'm just glad we have such** **a** **fan base cause we're best friends in real life so..."** Heather said.

**"We make out all the time."** Naya said.

**"We- yeah, we make out all the time. Let's just get it out there."**

That's when the front door opened and Naya turned off the TV. She stood up and waited for Sean to walk into the living room. As soon as he did, he walked straight past Naya and toward the stairs, only saying two words.

"Upstairs. Now."

_**Do**_ _**I**_ **_really need to tell you what happened?_**

* * *

**Tuesday,** **4 a.m**

"... and, I think it may be because every night, instead of being with the one I love, I let some ass hole either beat the crap outta me or touch me in ways I don't wanna be touched by him." Naya said as the glass of whisky in her hand got less and less while the bottle did the same. Sitting in front of her on the dining room table was a stuffed blue bunny rabbit with yellow on the inside of its ears, sitting perfectly on the table, leaning against a bowl of fruit, "I honestly don't know why I won't just leave him, Mo, I really don't. But I guess that if I think about the reasons... it's because I'm scared of him. I am, Mo, I'm terrified of him. And that's not normal for a relationship. A woman should not be scared of the person she's engaged to marry. It's just not right."

Naya's brown eyes glanced up and she looked at the bunny.

I suppose I should fill you in on this bunny. His name is Mo. Short for Morris. As in, Heather Morris. Now, Naya only called this bunny Mo because she got him as a gift from Heather for their first valentines day while they were still sleeping together. He's slept next to her every night and when she wakes up, she puts him in her drawer so Sean doesn't see him. She often speaks to him about her day and what's happened to her. She loved this bunny like a child loves a candy store or their pet. Truthfully as well, she used this bunny as a replacement for Heather. Of course she doesn't do the things she used to do with Heather to this bunny but she speaks to him like he's Heather. Whenever she missed the blonde she'd take out Mo and cuddle him, speak to him, tell him she loves him. Almost as if Heather was listening. Like she was trying to speak to the bunny as though Heather could hear her.

Right now, as Naya gets drunk on whisky while Sean sleeps, Mo sits and listens to her talk. He sits and watches her begin to cry. What Naya didn't know was that standing just outside her window, looking in at her wrecked state, was Heather. The blonde had decided to check in on the brunette, knowing Sean was leaving soon and when she'd arrived, she'd seen Naya sitting at the dining room table, one hand in her hair, the other wrapped around a glass of whisky. The brunette looked a mess and Heather could tell she'd been crying but when the blonde saw Mo, she decided not to knock on the door. Instead she decided to sit quietly and watch, make sure the brunette didn't hurt herself.

She didn't. She feel asleep at the table with Mo in her arms and a half empty bottle of _**Johnny**__**Walker**_ whisky. Heather sighed and rested her head against the window, standing up to leave. Only to kneel straight back down when Sean came down the stairs dressed and ready to leave for tour. Her blue eyes watched him walk past Naya after giving her a contempt look. Heather unconsciously snarled and watched him disappear behind the wall that led to the door. She dove into the bushes and listened as he got into his car after opening the front door and not even bothering to lock it behind him. She peered over the bushes and watched as his car pulled out of the driveway and he was gone. It was now that she thanked God she'd parked around the corner.

A few moments later, Heather was pulling her car into Naya's driveway. As soon as she'd parked, she climbed out, grabbed her bag out of the trunk and locked her car before walking into Naya's house and immediately locking the door behind her. As soon as she'd put her bag down in the living room on the couch, she moved toward Naya and gently lifted her into her arms, carefully carrying her upstairs and putting her into bed, tucking her in and kissing her forehead.

The blonde made her way downstairs and began cleaning the dining room table, wiping away all the spilled alcohol and putting the whisky away. As soon as that was done, she opened her bag and quickly shut the curtains so that no one could see in before beginning to take out a bunch of scented candles she'd brought and kicked off her shoes before quietly taking them upstairs to Naya's room and putting them in nooks all around Naya's en suite bathroom, lighting them as quietly as possible and then checking her watch.

**5:30 a.m**

Naya woke up everyday naturally at six which caused Heather to begin to run a bath, shutting the bathroom door behind her as soon as the bath was running. She made her way back down stairs and grabbed her bag, taking it upstairs and putting it at the foot of Naya's bed, quickly taking out sexy black lingerie and taking it into the bathroom. She got changed and kicked her clothes to the side, running her hand around the large, circular tub, mixing the water until it was just right. She continued to let it run as she put bubbles in and went back downstairs to boil the kettle.

Heather had made two cups of coffee and had put them both next to the bath as she watched through the slight crack in the door as Naya say up in bed, rubbing her eyes and sighing. Heather was thanking good that Naya hasn't gotten too drunk that morning and was now definitely sober. The bath was full and the candles were still lit. Everything was going perfectly.

Naya looked around her room and inhaled deeply through her nose before blinking rapidly a few times to get her sight straight. That's when she saw the bag. Heather's bag. Sitting at the foot of her bed. She frowned and got out of bed, checking her phone for the time.

"Sean's gone already." She said to herself with a confused grown on her face, "Oh well..."

Inside the bathroom, Heather was smiling as she listened to Naya speak to herself before watching as she walked toward the bathroom mumbling something about a shower. Heather inhaled deeply and checked her hair before the door opened and Naya walled in, stopping as soon as she saw the candles and a very secure looking Heather.

"It's your bag." Naya said with a growing smile as she raked her eyes over Heather, "Hi... You look really hot."

"Thanks," Heather said with a smile, "So do you." Naya smiled and ran a hand through her hair.

"Did you put me in bed?" Naya asked, "'Cause I know I didn't fall asleep there."

"Yeah, I did." Heather said with a bashful smile, "I made you coffee. But to get it, you have to give me a kiss."

"I'd love to." Naya said, walking over to Heather and looking down at the lingerie before placing her hands on the blondes hips and bringing her in for a kiss. As soon as their lips touched, the door was being kicked closed and both their clothes were being taken off. Heather lifted Naya and climbed carefully into the bath before pulling away and pressing her forehead against the brunettes with a smile, "I can't believe you did all this."

"I wanna make this special. I know that's really cheesy but I... you deserve it." Heather said, "You've been through a lot and you deserve to feel like Princess. Because you are one to me, so..."

"Heather, that's really sweet." Naya said with a smile before pecking the blondes nose, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I have a question, though. How'd you get in?"

"Sean didn't lock the door. Luckily I got here before he left. I saw his car was still in the driveway so I waited around the corner for him to leave." Heather said.

Now, some of that was a white lie but, I'm sure all of you can tell why she did it. She had her reasons and she's protecting Naya.

"Jeez, you got here before he left?" Naya asked, earning a nod, "I told you to come over as soon as you woke up."

"I know... I didn't sleep."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. My computer crashed and** **I'm updating my stories from my phone** **for now so it'll take longer to update but stick with me..** **I hope you enjpyed this chapter! Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows for the last chapter.** **It makes me really happy. I'll update as soon as I can. Look out for updates for my other stories if you read them as well.**

**Tell me what you thought?**


End file.
